


Falling Asleep

by mansikka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5899552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Dean and Cas fall asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In a motel room

It might have been the shittiest motel in the continental US, with its seventies throwback wallpaper and beds so rickety they sounded like they might fall apart on impact, but it had one redeeming feature.

 

The room was so bargain basement shitty that its ‘furniture’ comprised of nothing but one fold up table and two beds. Normally this fact would just have been another tick on the ‘why motel life isn't for me’ list, but that night, it meant contact. It meant body heat in confined spaces where normally there was nothing but an unspoken draw across the chasm between.

 

Sam lay sprawled face down and passed out on the first bed, oblivious to the world. On the other sat Dean, and Cas, shoulder to shoulder and hip to hip, legs stretched out in front of them on the bed.

 

Dean had even convinced Cas to remove his trench coat, suit jacket and shoes. His tie was still there, albeit loosened, and the arms of both sleeves were rolled and pushed up above his elbows. Dean’s own bare arm somehow managed to brush against that exposed skin more than would probably be deemed necessary when his fingers reached for the laptop balanced on their legs, but Cas had shown no objection at all.

 

Over the course of the movie they were watching and the draining of their beers, they had slumped a little so there was a little more lean to them both. Dean snuck as many glances as he could chance in Cas’ direction, secret delight at the sight of Cas comfortable, relaxed, and being as human as he was able.

 

Cas was a perfect movie partner. He asked questions that made sense but didn't interrupt, and even if he didn't quite get all of the jokes he smiled in all the right places, because he couldn't help but mirror Dean’s happiness. Most of all, he was just.. there. Cas being there with them made anything they were doing instantly better.

 

Dean told himself he wasn't a touchy-feely guy over and over, but then also told himself to shut it. He couldn't deny the reassurance he felt from the smallest of touches, how he just didn't feel Sam, or Cas, or anyone else he cared about was okay until he had his arms around them at least for a few seconds. And alone with Cas it was just so easy to be himself, to let the guards down and just lean, rest himself against him unreserved.

 

Cas made him comfortable. Cas made him feel all kinds of things that he’d long ago forgot to keep questioning. Perhaps he’d not acted on it, but there’d just never been a right time was all. And anyway, he’d told himself, just because he was no longer denying there were feelings there, it didn't guarantee there were any feelings coming back in his direction.

 

But tonight wasn't the night for such over-thinking.

 

Cas was warm against him, and where was the harm if Dean leaned solidly into his side? Or if he felt Cas pressing back in seeming contentment against him?

 

So what if his head nodded towards Cas shoulder? And so what if, as he fought to keep his eyes open, his nose fell forward into Cas’ neck and he inhaled, breathing in something musky and fresh and so very Cas?

  
So what if, as he felt himself dozing off, he felt Cas shift gently and wrap an arm around him?


	2. In the Impala

The Impala was more home than any home Dean had ever known, which is why, despite its somewhat cramped surroundings, he always managed to fall asleep within minutes whether sat upright or laid prone across her seats.

 

Stake outs were tedious, and dangerous on the grounds of how at home Dean felt in the car. Because he was at risk of being so comfortable that he’d fall asleep at any given moment. And who knows what he’d miss if he allowed that to happen?

 

Cas served as the best and worst kind of prevention of sleep happening.

 

Cas had joined Dean and Sam on their current hunt, showing up unannounced and happy to step straight into work mode. Dean had idly wondered what Cas might get up to on a rare day off, but his imagination went haywire at a thousand thoughts at once, and more importantly, all the things he’d like to introduce Cas to if he’d share a rare day off with him. Some of them were even clean.

 

Maybe he’d suggest at least some of the ideas to Cas one day.

 

But for the moment, here they found themselves, watching Sam on a fake date to gather information whilst Dean and Cas sat outside, waiting on trouble. As always.

 

Dean was already tired from a long drive, wired from numerous espressos, and that pain in his eyes from forced staying awake just harsh enough to make him want to curl into a ball.

 

Cas sat stoically beside him, no sign of fatigue as he gazed out over the dashboard. Dean alternated between also staring out of the window, and staring at Cas.

 

“Don’t let me fall asleep, Cas,” Dean warned, and Cas turned his gaze to him

 

“You are tired,” Cas stated.

 

“Yeah,” Dean yawned as if to emphasise his point. “Twelve hour drive and not even a decent break for food’ll do that to you.”

 

“I can take over watch,” Cas offered, searching Dean’s face for confirmation.

 

Dean didn't give it, shaking his head and waving a hand dismissively. “‘s fine. Just… I don’t know. Nudge me if it looks like I'm dropping off.”

 

“Nudge you?”

 

Dean rolled his eyes but smiled, and stuck his elbow out to nudge against Cas’ arm. “Yeah. Nudge.”

 

Cas dipped his head indicating he understood.

 

The first and second nudge had been gentle, the third a little more insistent, and the fourth accompanied by light shaking.

 

“Dean. You are too tired for this. Let me-”

 

Dean snatched a hand out, squeezing softly around Cas’ hand, where two fingers reached forward to Dean’s forehead.

 

“I'm fine, Cas. You zap me and I won’t sleep all night.”

 

For a moment, neither of them moved. Then Cas dropped his hand, still loosely in Dean’s grip, don onto the seat. Dean twisted his hand up to rest it on top of Cas’ and gave it another light squeeze. “Thanks though. I’ll stay awake. Promise,” He added with a smile.

 

Cas looked down at their joined hands for a moment, watching as Dean’s fingers filled the gaps between his own. He gave an experimental flex of his fingers and looked up to meet Dean’s smile with a curious one of his own.


	3. On a sofa

Newly human Cas was confused and overwhelmed by so many things. He tried dealing with everything in secret, every small thing he didn't understand, because he didn't want to be seen to be needing help. He didn't want to feel useless. And he didn't want to be pushed away. Not again.

 

It had taken for Dean to find Cas exasperated at the bathroom mirror, pulling angrily at his scruff and tears welling in his red-rimmed eyes, for Dean to even know there was something wrong; Cas was such a coper he’d not even realised. And for that Dean felt terrible.

 

One look at Cas’ face and Dean’s arms had flown around him, hugging him close as he whispered comfort into Cas’ hair. Cas’ arms had risen slowly as though afraid he would be rejected, and when they finally wrapped around Dean’s back, Dean just held him even closer.

 

They’d stood for what seemed like ages, Dean continuing to rub reassurances into Cas’ back and mutter  _ it’s okay, Cas, _ over and over in his ear.

 

When Cas sighed heavily, bumping his head awkwardly against Dean’s shoulder, Dean had taken a step back. He searched Cas’ eyes for understanding.

 

“It’s just all so much, Dean.”

 

Dean nodded once, biting down on his lip in thought. Then, “Come on,” And with that, he looped his arm around Cas’ shoulders and gently led him out.

 

Sam and Dean had made the bunker into the only thing they’d ever really known as home as adults. There were things, and there was stuff, the inexplicable detritus of life that gathers in the most mundane of homes but that they had never experienced.

 

There were also home comforts. A mismatching couch and deep armchair positioned in front of a table where they’d set up a TV. Dean guided Cas to the sofa and gently pushed him to sit.

 

“Sam!” he yelled, heading for the kitchen.

 

Sam appeared a few minutes later, hand running through his tangled hair as he shot Cas a smile.

 

“Impromptu movie night.” Dean shouted over the rustling of packets and clinking of bottles, before he reappeared in the doorway with chips and beers. He flicked his eyes at Cas and then back to Sam with an unspoken gesture that only they could interpret. Sam’s face showed concern, affection and another smile before he sank down into the armchair and flung his legs up over one arm, making grabby hands for the things in Dean’s hands.

 

Dean walked over to Sam, depositing one of the bags of chips on his stomach and a beer in his hand. After he’d set up a movie to watch he flopped down beside Cas, who had already opened the chips and extended them out to Dean in offering.

 

Dean grinned, grabbing a handful and nodding towards the screen, indicating for Cas to watch.

 

Hours later when Sam had cried off making it into a marathon and disappeared to his room, Dean and Cas had somewhat gravitated towards one another. What had started with Dean’s arm loosely around Cas’ shoulders in a half-platonic gesture had ended with Cas’ head in the crook in his neck, with one hand resting on his chest as Dean cupped his elbow.

 

Sleepiness took away any filters to affection, and Dean nosed at Cas’ hair as he whispered, “You doing better now, Cas?”

 

Cas grunted in affirmation and the sound reverberated against Dean’s collarbone in ways he found he really liked. “I'm sorry. About before.”

 

Dean squeezed Cas firmly then, holding on tight. “Nothing to apologise for. You’re doing amazingly. I should be the one saying sorry for not realising you were struggling.”

 

Cas raised his head up to look at Dean. His fuzzy gaze made Dean’s heart skip out one loud thud and a warmth spread through his chest. “I don’t wish to be a burden.” Cas sighed out, eyes drifting shut again.

 

Dean shook him softly at that. “Family, Cas. You’re family. Not a burden.”

 

An affectionate smile ghosted Cas’ face then, tiredness taking over most of the expression. His voice was all sorts of sad when he mumbled, “I'm a mess.”

 

“No. You’re not, Cas. If you’re a mess, we’re all a mess. That’s how humanity works. Constant works in progress. Okay?”

 

Cas sighed, nodding his head in half-acceptance.

 

“‘sides,” Dean continued, cupping Cas’ face and running a thumb against his jawline as his eyes narrowed. “Kinda like the scruff, Cas. Looks good on you.”

 

Cas blushed, ducking his head down but smiling all the same. “I wasn't necessarily meaning just the beard.”

 

“I know,” Dean agreed, scratching his fingertips through it again. “Still. Kinda hot though,”

 

The blush crept from Cas’ cheeks to fan out across his face, and his face lit up with a shy smile before he buried his face back into Dean’s chest in embarrassment.

 

Dean could only laugh, and wound his arms back around him. “Five minutes, Cas. Five minutes, then we should go get some sleep. In our actual beds.”

 

“Mmhmm,” Cas agreed, already sinking into a slumber.

 

When Sam walked past in the middle of the night in search of a bottle of water, he came to an abrupt stop. He wished for a moment that he’d had his phone with him to take a picture of the two of them laid out together, but in the end he just covered them with a blanket and stole silently away.

 

And in the morning when they woke, stiff and sore-limbed from a couch not designed for lengthy sleeping on, there was nothing more than a rueful smirking at each other before they untangled.

 


	4. In a hospital bed

Monitors bleeped out jarringly making Dean wince with every beat, but his eyes never moved from their position.

 

There was something very, very wrong with the image of Cas hooked up to machinery and unconscious, looking small and broken on a hospital bed.

 

This was the stuff of nightmares, the thing he feared most about Cas becoming human. The fragility, the uncertainty, the fear that he wouldn't be in time to save him.

 

Tonight’s close call was too much, and all he wanted to do now was curl Cas up in his arms and never let him out of his sight, or grip, again.

 

Sam wordlessly entered the room and handed him a cup of tepid coffee before joining him in vigil from across the room.

 

As the clock crept forward Sam’s head fell back on his chair, soft sighs joining the monitor noises in a twisted symphony.

 

Dean breathed out shakily and slid his hand, palm up, under Cas’ where it lay on the bed. He clasped Cas’ fingers through his own, then leaned his head down to rest over their joined hands.

 

“C’mon, Cas. You gotta wake up. You and I have some things we need to talk about, okay? Some things we both need to say. Please,” he begged, lips pressed lightly against Cas’ knuckles before resting his head down again.


	5. At home

Sweat sheened sheets tangled around their legs as they slumped back onto their bed, breathless. They lay on their sides facing one another, fingers lightly meeting somewhere in the middle as they gazed with contented, spent smiles.

 

Dean was the first to move, leaning in for a kiss. Cas raised his hand and pressed it into the base of Dean’s neck, holding him in place as he kissed him back, fingers scratching through his hair.

 

Cas rolled onto his back and pulled Dean with him, Dean’s arm bracing against the bed. Cas snuck his own arm beneath so that he could wrap them both around Dean’s waist.

 

Dean leaned down to start a trail of kisses that began on Cas’ shoulder and followed his neck up to his mouth, one final one on his nose as he pulled away with a grin.

 

Cas grinned back, closing his eyes as Dean rested their foreheads together.

 

Dean wriggled down the bed, laying his head down over Cas’ heart. He liked it there, the reassuring steady thud against his ear and Cas’ arms protectively holding him close. He smiled sleepily and let out a sigh of contentment as he felt Cas’ lips on his forehead, nuzzling into his chest.

 

There was nothing more he liked than falling asleep and waking up next to Cas. And he had every intention of doing just that for the rest of their lives.


End file.
